


in the kitchen

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: .. what do i tag?, Delitoonz - Freeform, Domestic, Longing, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love, friends - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Delitoonz poem from the prompt "mac & cheese, dragons, and island".[H2O Delirious POV]





	in the kitchen

You are standing there  
in an ocean  
alone

in the middle of the kitchen  
with last night’s dishes still waiting  
piled up on the counter behind you

the window pulled half-open  
and in comes the breeze  
the lonely longing  
youngling

you can hear the neighbor’s dog  
crying out

the radio playing  
another _Imagine Dragons_ song

through the room

you’re covered with it  
wearing a coat  
_“It all begins with a look..”_

of What If

and Why Not Me.

(But that’s your best friend  
in the other room  
eyeing up the girls on tv

muted  
their lips move  
and he swears

arm slung over the back of the couch  
calling out to you.)

But you are an island

standing in the middle of the kitchen

holding an open box of macaroni

the pot boiling on the stove and

your hands are sweaty your fingers cramp  
and when did your face get so red  
you can’t breathe you can’t breathe you can’t  
your lungs are scrambling for air you want to laugh it all away  
but your heart is beating 

so hard.

You’ve got drums inside of you

_“Nothing else, nothing less..”_


End file.
